


Summer in Fhirdiad 1180

by capulette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Humor, Jealous Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Loud Sex, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Mentioned Linhardt von Hevring, Mentioned Sylvain Jose Gautier, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Oral Sex, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, dimitri is an angsty bad boy who seduces his professor, dimitri really loves byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capulette/pseuds/capulette
Summary: The Blue Lions are on a study trip in the Kingdom capital. Dimitri and Byleth stay in together and be cute while the others go out~ Chapter 24 of 'Cusp', my longer fic. Enjoy! ノ～ ♡
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Summer in Fhirdiad 1180

Dimitri had offered to host them all at the palace, but Sylvain was decidedly _not_ keen and tried to explain all the reasons why staying at the Royal Palace would _not_ be fun. As usual, it was the sage wisdom of Linhardt von Hevring that guided the young Prince along the path of understanding. ‘There will be hundreds of eyes on us in the palace, at all times. Well, specifically on you. Do you realise what that means, Your Highness?’

Dimitri… does not realise.

‘Forgive my crass expression, Your Highness, but you would have to stop canoodling with the Professor… for a whole week.’

Dimitri is horrified.

And so, the Gautiers’ city residence will be their home during the stay in Fhirdiad.

*:·ﾟ✧

Byleth is not surprised when she hears a knock on her door, while she is in the middle of getting dressed. ‘The door is open!’ she calls from behind the changing screen, and a certain devious-looking blonde prince sneaks inside. He reaches her in three strides of his long legs, his arms snaking around her waist. His blonde bangs tickle her ear when he presses his lips to the sensitive skin of her throat, eliciting the breathy sigh from her that he particularly likes.

‘Professor, it is dangerous to leave your door unlocked like that. What if someone else had come in?’

‘That… would have been… terrible,’ she moans, when his fingers unclasp the brassière she had just put on.

‘Mm, I agree,’ Dimitri slips the offending article of clothing over her arms and slings it on top of the screen. He lowers his head to kiss her shoulders, before straightening and pulling her back against his body. His hands slide up from her waist to caress her breasts, feeling her nipples grow hard beneath his palms instantly; a response that never fails to please him. ‘I would get very jealous if anyone else got to see you like this.’

‘Why would that be?’ Byleth teases. Dimitri’s body stiffens and his hand grips her hair, sharply tilting her head back and kissing her aggressively. She supposes that mostly answers her question.

‘I don’t want you to be with anyone but me,’ his whisper is harsh against her mouth. ‘I don’t want anyone else to touch you.’ Then his intensity fades and is replaced by desperation. ‘Please, Professor— please just be mine. You know I would do anything you ask. I will do anything to make you happy with me, _please_ …’

He is holding her too tightly, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against hers. The pain and vulnerability is his voice worries her, as does his volatile jealousy and insecurity. But she is so caught up in the tortured prince, their bond feels unbreakable, she feels so much for him… ‘Dimitri,’ she touches his cheek, ‘you’re pulling my hair.’

Shaken from his thoughts, he loosens his hold on her, his eyes are filled with sadness as he begs for her forgiveness. She turns around in his arms and holds his face in her hands, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. ‘You make me happy,’ her smile is a little wobbly. ‘I am happy with you.’ She waits for his ice-blue gaze to meet her own before saying, ‘I don’t want anyone else.’ Dimitri picks her up as he crushes his lips against hers, trembling with emotion. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly to her. At this absolute worst moment, there is a knock on the door.

‘Professor, are you and His Highness planning to come out soon? Ingrid wants to go out for lunch,’ Sylvain calls airily.

Byleth glances quickly at Dimitri’s face, crumpled and miserable. His eyes plead desperately, he does not want to go, it is too hard to rearrange his face and pretend to be alright just yet…

‘Please go ahead without us,’ she calls back, keeping her voice light, ‘I am a little tired, so I might rest a while.’

‘We’ll bring you something back to eat!’ Hilda’s voice rings cheerfully through the door as well. ‘Lin is staying too, he refused to wake up.’

‘Thank you,’ Byleth says gratefully. ‘Have a nice time!’

‘See you when we get back, Professor!!!’

The excited chatter and footfalls fade away down the stairs. Dimitri lets out a long breath of relief and presses his forehead to Byleth’s shoulder. ‘Thank you… I’m sorry for being like this. If you wanted to go with them…’

‘I didn’t,’ she says, turning her face to his neck to kiss his pulse. ‘I wanted to stay here with you, Dimitri.’ He squeezes her tightly at that. ‘Now take me to the bed,’ she points commandingly, which makes him laugh, his eyes growing brighter. They kiss all the way to the large bed, where he lays her down gently and she pulls him down with her. They lie together like that for a while, bodies tangled together, kissing and feeling comforted by each other’s attentions. He doesn’t take his eyes away from hers when he says, ‘I love you.’

Byleth traces her fingers on his chin, full of tenderness and love… yes, she does love him. ‘I love you too.’

The smile that answers her is so beautiful, she feels a sharp pang in her chest. ‘Thank you,’ Dimitri whispers, before kissing her deeply.

The moment becomes painfully intimate. His hands and lips traverse her body, caressing, lips brushing kisses to every inch of her bare skin. He slides back up along her body to kiss her mouth, his bangs falling forward to brush her face and his hands trapping her wrists on either side of her head. ‘I need you, Professor. Will you please let me have you now?’

Byleth is quite certain she could never answer that question with anything but ‘yes’. ‘Yes, Dimitri.’ She laughs when he kisses her and instantly drops his hands to her hips, fingers hooking into her undershorts. He looks slightly abashed by his eagerness, then notices that he has never seen her wear this before.

‘Is this new, Professor?’ He runs his fingers lightly along the pale blue silk, before dipping his thumb beneath the lining to play with her clit. She exhales in a sharp hiss, her body arching under his touch.

‘Yes,’ she sighs, her hands are still where he left them, at the sides of her head, fingers curling into her pillow. ‘Do you like it?’

‘Very much… it is a shame it has to come off,’ he grins up at her, before sliding it down her legs, kissing her feet as he slips the shorts over them, then folds them onto a nearby chair. His care makes Byleth smile. He is more careless with his own clothes, pulling his shirt off, and tossing it onto the floor, on his way back to her. She rolls onto her front, facing the edge of the bed, and undoes his pants while he strokes her hair— he moans loudly when her hand wraps around his already hard length and takes him into her mouth. ‘ _Fuck_ , Professor!’

His Professor’s mouth feels like heaven. Dimitri combs his hands through her hair to the back of her head, holding it off her face, before he starts fucking her mouth. His vision is swimming in the sight of her blue-black hair twisted around his fingers, the smooth slope of her back, her spectacular ass and long toned legs… _I am so lucky._ ‘Dear Goddess…’ His knees are weak and he is seeing stars, moaning raggedly, he comes entirely too quickly, filling her throat with his cum. He feels her throat contract as she swallows.

He pulls out of her mouth, helping her sit up, and kisses the crown of her head as she gasps and catches her breath. He finds a towel and tenderly wipes her face. ‘I love you, Professor. You make me feel so wonderful, thank you.’

She smiles and runs her hand through his hair, as he gazes at her adoringly. ‘You are terribly sweet, Dimitri. Now please fuck me! I want you inside me so badly.’

Dimitri obliges eagerly, already hard and wanting her again. He pushes her onto her back, and pulls her to the edge of the bed. Parting her thighs, he positions himself, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly against her already wet folds, eliciting tortured moans from her lips. His gorgeous Professor is whimpering, begging for his cock, begging him to fuck her. He enters her slowly, his own moans mixing with hers; she is so tight and wet and perfect.

He keeps his thrusts slow and deep, relishing every second inside her, the sensation of her ass against his thighs. ‘Dimitri, you feel amazing… faster, please!’ He pulls her legs up onto his shoulders, gripping her thighs tightly, so he can thrust deeper and faster into her, setting a merciless pace.

Her screams always drive him wild, making it harder and harder to stay clear-headed, to control his strength. He flashes in and out of lucidity, maddened by pleasure, telling her over and over again how much he loves her. The bed is shaking, he might have accidentally pushed it several inches. Byleth starts giggling, asking him teasingly not to break the Gautiers’ furniture. He growls at that, pulls out of her suddenly and lets go of her thighs.

‘Dimitri, nooooo, come back! I’m sorryyyyy!’

‘You should be sorry, Professor. That was very mean.’

‘I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!!! Please forgive me, pleaaaase???’

Dimitri flips her over onto her hands and knees, pushing her to the centre of the bed as he climbs up behind her. One hand cradling her stomach, and the other positioning his cock, he enters her in a single strong thrust, then resumes pounding into her hard and fast.

His Professor is still being wicked. ‘Your Highness, you are so merciful, ahhhh fuck _yes_ , I love your cock inside me, Your Highnessss, mmmm gosh so kind AHHH!’ He chuckles, taking her arms out from under her, arching her backwards and holding her upright against his chest with his hands gripping her breasts hard. She gasps at the change in angle, and then is sobbing with pleasure as he fucks up into her, putting his hands under her thighs and lifting her into the air.

Dimitri is instantly rewarded with delighted screams of his name at the top of her voice, and the delectable shuddering of his Professor’s body on his cock as he fucks her through orgasm after orgasm after orgasm until he can hold on no longer.

Crying out her name in his ecstasy, he buries his face into her fragrant hair as he fills his exquisite Professor’s womb with his seed.

For once in his life, he realises he is thankful for his strength. For being able to make Byleth feel good in yet another way. Dimitri is also relieved he was such a diligent student during the ‘angles’ segment of Sylvain’s seminar (‘How to Pleasure Your ~~Professor~~ Woman’). He has a newfound respect for the philanderer’s god-like base of knowledge.

*:·ﾟ✧

Elsewhere in Fhirdiad, Sylvain receives a telepathic signal that someone is praising him and his charm is rallied +10


End file.
